1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover device for customizing and/or simplifying the use of a computer keyboard to render the keyboard more suitable for specific uses and for users who require a simplified keyboard design.
2. Prior Art
Keyboards for personal computers are typically designed with the primary portion of the keyboard comprising individual letter keys arranged in a pattern similar to that used for typewriters, that is, the so-called "QWERTY" pattern. In addition a standard computer keyboard will contain a number of function keys, or command keys, to control various functions of the computer. The keys are relatively small and the operation of the keyboard requires a degree of skill and dexterity similar to that required for the operation of a typewriter. For some users, especially young children or persons with various mental or physical disabilities, a standard computer keyboard may be confusing, or may require too high a level of skill and/or manual dexterity. This problem has led to the development of devices for adapting standard keyboards to provide a simplified input keyboard offering a fewer number of keys and keys that are larger in size. Others have developed alternative keyboards specifically designed for persons with limited skill and/or manual dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,855 discloses a computer keyboard adapter device providing large size key surfaces in the form of a molded rigid panel designed to fit over a standard keyboard. The panel is provided with a plurality of over-sized keys, each of which, when depressed will, in turn, depress on or more of a select group of keys on the standard keyboard beneath it. The keyboard adapter is designed for use with a specialized children's software application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,130 discloses an auxiliary keyboard assembly for changing the key configuration of the keyboard of a data terminal device. The assembly includes a rigid cover which may be mounted on the keyboard of a data terminal device and a number of auxiliary keys held in predetermined position to operate associated control keys in the terminal device keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,459 discloses a transparent plastic case for encapsulation of a remote control unit to shield the pushbuttons and protect them from contact with foreign substances, especially liquids or foods. the case has a number of deflectable pads, individually depressible to operate an associated push-button on the control unit. The plastic case may be held in place with the aid of VELCRO.TM. patches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,497 discloses a decorative two part cover assembly for computer keyboards, comprising a body covering portion and a key covering portion. The body covering portion may be held in place by elastic banding and/or hook and loop fastening strips. The key covering portion may be held in place by hook and loop fastening strips. The cover assembly material may be a textile fabric, leather, vinyl, or the like.
Simplified and/or customized keyboards for use with small children or individuals with disabilities are available from Intellitools.RTM., Inc. in the form of alternative keyboards. The Intellikeys.RTM. alternative keyboards may be used in place of a standard keyboard and provide various "keyboards" in the form of membrane overlays that may be used to customize settings for individual users. These alternative keyboards and their use are further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,078.